1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a stack package including a fastening element and a halogen-free inter-package connector; an electronic system; and a method of manufacturing a stack package.
2. Discussion of the Background
A package stack structure has been suggested to enhance integration density of a semiconductor device and miniaturize an electronic system.